


Transference 移情

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Poor Life Choices, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 球二博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: Barry總是看得出分別。問題是他不想。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Transference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747296) by Anonymous. 



> 授權：
> 
> **這篇翻譯送給親愛的Suai，生日快樂！你要的肉夾刀=V=**

　　Barry不想向任何人承認，但他發現……談不上輕而易舉，但要看出地球二Doctor Wells和他們那個的分別相當簡單。儘管他情願相信他告訴Joe的是事實，地球二的Doctor Wells說話語氣 _不_ 一樣，走路方式不一樣，遑論輪椅問題，還有他……他 _看著_ Barry的眼神不一樣。

　　Dr. Wells——Thawne——他看著Barry的眼神就像……

　　Barry把牙齒刺進下唇，目光堅定不移固定在Dr. Wells臉上，盯著那裡他不能說是想念的認真表情，因為不知何故他以前從未好好注意到。

　　「別再顫抖了。」Wells不耐煩道，然後嘆了口氣，揉捏鼻樑，呼息之下嘶聲咒罵。「我很抱歉。」他糾正，稍微放柔了聲線，語氣舒緩，變得更為熟悉。

　　Barry痛恨自己為此放鬆下來，但他難以自禁。

　　「Barry。」Wells說，幾乎一模一樣了。

　　「Dr. Wells。」Barry應道，瞥見那微微皺起的眉頭，五官一瞬間繃緊。「我、我……」

　　「噓。」Wells說。他的嘴唇輕輕彎成愉悅的微笑，目光依然直達Barry眼底，凝視，仿佛碰到埋藏深處的思緒，層層剝開。「沒關係。我知道你需要什麼。」他說。

　　Barry垂下頭，呼出氣，一聲粗重釋然的呼氣——Dr. Wells接受這件事，接受他，一切都會好起來，因為他這樣說了，因為他知道Barry需要做什麼，需要聽什麼，他總是知道Barry所需——

　　「好。」他即時道，只見Wells眼睛睜大了一點，似乎仍然有點驚訝Barry願意為他做這種事。

　　（就像抓住空中的子彈，就像 _我一直想和你見面_ 與 _我不會讓他們傷害你_ 與 _此刻看著他我 **知道** 他殺了我媽送了我爸進監獄但有時他對我太好了_——）

　　Wells雙手輕輕一扯，他就跪在輪椅面前，把臉埋進溫暖的大腿，對方手指穿過他髮間，令人安心地捧著他後頸。

　　「你可以說不。」Dr. Wells呢喃道。「我們可以馬上停止這個小小實驗——」

　　Barry抬頭，驚恐。「不！不——我——求你了，Dr. Wells——就讓我——」

　　Wells搖了搖頭，歎氣，因為Barry笨拙摸索他的褲鏈，雙手顫抖得厲害，他自覺笑了出來，對著男人陰莖脫口道了聲歉，不敢抬頭去看對方表情。「Barry Allen。」他說，太過相似以致Barry無法呼吸，暈乎乎的帶著病態慰藉。

　　「對。」他沙啞道，閉上雙眼，讓Wells空著的手鉗住他的下巴，拇指用力摩挲他的嘴唇，鼓勵他張開。「這……這就對了。」

　　「我也希望如此。」Wells乾澀道，Barry發出一陣微弱的笑聲，十指攤開在男人大腿上穩住自己。

　　「對不起。」他說，Wells搖了搖頭，微笑，那是

　　 _拍擋？_

　　 _朋友。_

　　正是Barry需要的鼓勵以傾身向前滿懷自信將陰莖吞進嘴裡，品嚐男人驚訝的哼聲，那人腦海大概早就事先計劃好所有潛在談話，盡其所能以謊言掩蓋真相。

　　Wells呼了一口，綿長、緩僈的愉悅嘶聲，在Barry頸後的手抽搐彎曲，指甲刮過肌膚。

　　「小心你的牙。」他說，幾乎是Barry可以想像Thawne版本Wells作出的打趣訓斥，但煩躁的語氣錯了，缺少了可以隱藏當中控制偽裝成玩笑的那份喜愛。

　　Barry故意慢慢吐出來，全神貫注讓唇瓣拖過濕潤的肌膚以記錄時間與自己的位置。

　　「你全程都要訓斥我嗎？」

　　「我以為你想這樣？」Wells說，惱火地企圖把他的頭按回下來，若他想可以輕易反抗。然而Barry順著動作，吞下他的陰莖然後再次吐出來，微笑，仿佛他的心臟共非在胸膛怦怦亂跳。

　　（他會看見，他會知道，他會意識到他永遠無法擺脫。）

　　「不盡然。」他說，看見Wells因為他嘴唇輕擦而顫動。

　　「啊。」Wells以恍然大悟的語氣道，放鬆了力度。Barry不確定他理解到什麼，Barry剛才不假思索就說了出口，但他想他理應指望即使是另一個宇宙過來的Dr. Wells也會了解他勝過他自己。「那麼，請原諒我。」

　　他開始心不在焉撫摸Barry的臉，看著他，沉思，顯然在重新評估計劃與選項。Barry盡力保持一動不動，卻意識到他瞬間挪動來把感受到的緊繃模糊為震動，只因Dr. Wells手指又扯緊他的髮絲，手捧著他臉的，掌心平貼臉頰——停下，靜止， _看到差異了嗎？這是你該有的自控。_

　　「再試一次。」Dr. Wells輕輕道，Barry如釋重負的一嘆令他莞爾。「那麼，Barry——你能承受多少？」

　　「一切。」Barry低聲道，抓緊信心。他努力假裝他的說話背後只有一個含義。「所有。你給我的一切，你擁有的一切，我都可以承受。」

　　「你可以嗎？」Dr. Wells懷疑地呢喃道。Barry沒有退縮。他沒有。「我們拭目以待。」

　　Barry迅速吸了口氣，又被更輕，卻矛盾地更難逃脫的手按了下去。他合上眼睛，Harrison的陰莖滑進他的嘴唇，掠過他的舌頭。無情進到更深，頂到他喉頭直至他忍不住乾嘔嘗試退後。Dr. Wells沒讓他這樣做，牢牢按住他，他喉嚨痙攣，他頭部開始旋轉，恐慌侵襲了他，因為他無法 _呼吸_ 。

　　「你可以的。」Dr. Wells提醒他，Barry心裡自動補上 _我相信你_ ，開始努力，發出悶悶的驚慌的嗚咽。Dr. Wells放開他，Barry即時退開，隨著陰莖濕漉漉的從喉嚨滑出喘息不已。

　　他抹去滴到下巴的口水，以掩飾自己絕望地拭了拭眼角，粗重喘息吸入氧氣，咒罵自己犯蠢，因為他知道如果他抬頭，就會看見Dr. Wells掛著微微失望的表情，那總是砍到他痛處，告訴他 _我知道你可以做得更好_ 。

　　「我以為你可以承受我對你做的一切與所有？」Wells問，Barry說對了——他 _的確_ 失望了，這比他想他聽見的微弱嘲諷更令他受傷。

　　「我可以。」Barry沙啞道。「我只是——我只是需要——」

　　「你可以的。」Dr. Wells重覆道，帶著所有Eobard Thawne的肯定，Barry點點頭，因為相像得很。Dr. Wells叫他做任何事他都會做，因為他總有自信Barry即便無法馬上履行承諾，只要一心一意就能做到所有事。

　　 _唯一阻礙你實踐你每個目標的就是你自己。你的能力與速度並無上限。你所需的一切，你已經擁有。_

　　這是唯一Thawne——Eobard，因為他不能，不願想起Eddie——告訴他關於他能力的事他知道他說錯了，因為他需要Eobard——那男人確保了這一點——而他不再在他身邊了。

　　「再來一次。」Thawne說，撫摸他的頸背。「我知道你可以的。」他沒有再把Barry按下去，但他也不需要——Barry乖乖張開嘴吞下他，慢慢透過鼻子呼吸，嘗試無視瘋狂跳動的心臟。

　　他數了幾秒——每秒間隔都仿如分鐘——吞嚥嘴中沉沉的重量，等到心跳減慢、萌芽的恐慌歸於平靜。

　　「非常好，Mr. Allen。」Eobard柔聲道，Barry……Barry呻吟著再吞進一點點又吐出來，隨著每次嘗試、多吞的每寸、舔舐與吞嚥贏得的每下歎息，愈來愈自信。

　　依然沒他想像中容易，他嘗試吞得太深太快時仍然會乾嘔喘息，但不要緊，因為Dr. Wells摸著他的頭髮，告訴他——告訴他——

　　他很想念，想念Eobard Thawne讚揚他、唸出他的名字、無比肯定不論Barry做了什麼，也絕對是Thawne想要的人。他是 _Barry Allen_ ，所以他完美無缺。

　　不一樣，其他人的信念，他們的信仰——他從來不太相信，不像那些來自Harrison Wells的，那個他……他深深仰慕尊敬信任的男人，他可以叫他任何事，任何事Barry都 _會_ 去做。行走水面，穿透牆壁，快過聲音，快過光速，Barry可以做任何事，只要Dr. Wells向他保證他可以的。

　　Eobard Thawne知道Barry的未來，就是Barry的未來——他們兩人做得到的每一件事，這份認知烙印於Dr. Wells的聲音，即使他把命令包裝成建議，包裝成理論上的可能性。

　　 _感受地面，你雙腳撐起了你，推你向上——_

　　他會為那把聲音做任何事。

　　「Barry。」Wells嘶聲道，Barry盡量在喉嚨仍然楔著他的東西同時抬頭去看。他眸色很深，他嘴巴抿成一線，他盯著Barry仿佛那是他有生之年見過最美妙最可怕的東西，他的陰莖滑進滑出他嘴裡。

　　Barry緊緊閉上眼腈，決定不去想雙眼怎樣刺癢與灼燒似的痛。他突然感到不適，在取悅Dr. Wells的熟悉舉動中找到的慰藉化為酸澀。他動作加快，震動、舔舐、吸吮、套弄，一心屏蔽 _思考_ ，Dr. Wells咒罵出聲，抓著Barry的頭，手指狠狠插進他的頭髮射了出來，Barry嘴裡一陣苦澀蔓延。

　　Barry吞嚥，嗆著，無助地咳嗽，感覺肌膚潮紅發熱，然後隨著精液溢出嘴角滴落下巴變冷。他沒有感到勝利或者滿足或者任何他以為他會透過知道對這個是他的噩夢他的記憶的男人有某種掌控而得到的情緒。他感到可卑又渺小，像是又踏上一條Eobard早就為他鋪好的路。

　　「你永遠無法擺脫這件事。」Dr. Wells喃喃道。「擺脫我。」

　　Barry不確定他是不是真的指望或者需要他回應，答案如此顯而易見。他別過頭，把臉埋進Wells的大腿，短暫、卑鄙地為這一團糟感到滿足，因為上帝知道他永遠無法像那男人擾亂Barry的心一樣擾亂對方。

　　他是個糟糕的人，可能。這就解釋了很多。他長長吸入顫抖的氣息，嘗試放空腦袋。

　　漫長的片刻過後他感覺到Dr. Wells的手猶豫落在他頭上，手指梳過他的髮絲。Barry不知道是他還是他在顫抖。

　　「對不起。」Dr. Wells說，然而他不是對的人。


End file.
